


Between Us

by blueshadows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Dialogue, First Time, M/M, Smut, Top Draco, no narration, no narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueshadows/pseuds/blueshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In short, verbal smut.<br/>No descriptions or hints about anything that's going on besides what's said, which will, hopefully, be enough to illustrate what is going on. Leaves enough to the imagination for you to pick a time/place/etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Titled by Tiny, proofed by Tiny and Kip

“Shh… no one has to know.”

“B-but-!”

“Just relax and let me do the rest. I promise I'll make you feel good."

"A- where are you putting your hands?!"

"This is nothing. Soon they'll be in here."

"!!!"

"Suck on my fingers... There we go, get them nice and wet. Such a good boy, aren't you?"

"Will it hurt?"

"I'm preparing you so it won't."

"A-ngh...."

"Relax, Harry, it's just one finger."

"C-can't. Feels... Weird... Oh! Merlin! What is that??"

"This?"

"Ahhhh... Y-yeah."

"This is your prostate. Does it feel good?"

"Y... Yeah..."

"I'm going to add another."

"Nnn... Th-that's more than one more!"

"I need to stretch you properly. How else am I supposed to fit inside?"

"Y-you liar! Oh, Merlin, that feels good..."

"See? You respond so beautifully."

"Ah... D-don't stop!"

"I'm going to put it in now. Relax."

"I'm trying-!"

"You're so tight. Relax, it'll feel better soon."

"H-hurts."

"Shh, you can take it. Go on, relax. Perfect. You feel so good. It's like you're sucking me in."

"H-how much more is there?"

"Just a few more inches."

"A-a few inches?! That's too much! I can't- oh!"

"See? Such a good boy, taking all of me. And you said you couldn't do it."

"Sh-shut up!"

"Ready? I'm going to start moving."

"D-don't! I'm not- ah! N-nngh... Feels...Weird...."

"Does it feel good? Have I found your prostate?"

"Y-yes. Ah... Go... Go faster."

"Are you sure?"

"Do i- !!"

"Is this fast enough for you?"

"Y-yes, oh! Nrgh... Feels... F-Feels good. Ah! Th-there! Again!"

"Is this your favorite spot? Do you like it when I do this to you?"

"Yesss... It... It m-makes me feel g-good."

"Look at you, all red and sweaty. You love having my cock in you, don't you?"

"I- sh-shut up! S-stop teasing!"

"You're clenching around me so tight. Are you close?"

"Ngh... Ahn... Ahhhhh!"

"Oh, fuck you're so tight... Harry!"

"D-Draco... There's so m-much... Hot..."

"Do you like it? Being full of my cum?"

"... Yeah..."

"Good. I'm going to pull out now."

"W-wai- ngh... Ah... Y-your fingers! Why-?"

"I just want to feel my seed inside you. You're so sticky inside. So full of me."

"N-no, take them out! T-too much."

"Alright. Go to sleep, I'll clean us up."

"Okay. Night."

"Good night."

"...Draco?"

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do?"

"... I don't know."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you waiting on me for TCYN, I am currently at a major writer's block for that fic. I only have a vague idea of where to take it, and have also been experiencing quite a lot of drama. I'm working on it, though, and there should be a new chapter in a month if everything goes according to plans.


End file.
